Red's Shirt
by kevin the bird
Summary: "You know you're wearing one of Red's shirts right, Mrs. Kitty?" he asked when he noticed that Kitty was wearing an oversized shirt of Red's. "Yes, Fez," Kitty said as she looked down at the shirt she was wearing like the rest of the room was doing. "I'm fully aware," she added as she laughed and looked over at the foreign exchange student.


Despite having her own comfortable clothes to change into at the end of the day, Kitty Foreman always decided to wear one of Red's shirts instead. They where comfortable, they smelled exactly like her husband, which was soothing, and they where far too big for her. It gave her a sense of safety knowing she had apart of her husband wrapped around her, even when her husband was in the other room.

Red often made fun of her or acted like he didn't want her to wear his shirts, but he really did like her wearing them. He loved her the scent she left on it afterwards, and she looked better in them than he did. It made him laugh seeing his clothes draped around her petite body because it reminded him how much taller he was than her and how little she truly was. Often, he would wrap his arms around her waist, pull her into his body and remind her how little she was compared to him. Kitty would then swat his chest and look at him with a joking glare on her face.

"You don't have to remind me," she would say in response. She loved the height difference between her and her husband. It made for good cuddling arrangements. She fit perfectly in Red's protective arms.

Red would then plant a kiss on her forehead, laugh and let his wife go, who went about what she was doing before Red reminded her of her height. That night, however, Red had decided not to poke fun at his wife or act like he cared that she was wearing his shirt. He figured his wife knew he actually did like her wearing his shirts, but he decided he wouldn't even bother with acting like it did.

Red always noticed that the first thing Kitty did when she got home was make sure her kids where okay, cook dinner and change as quickly as she could out of her nursing clothes. Usually it was into his shirt, which no one else really noticed except for him. That night was similar because when she came out of their room and down the stairs, she was wearing his shirt.

"How's my favorite lady?" Red asked his wife as he looked up from the TV and looked behind him, where his wife was walking down the stairs. Kitty couldn't help but let out a girlish laugh.

"I'm fine," she said as she walked over to the couch and sat herself down next to her husband. He pulled her into him and planted a soft kiss on the temple of her head. She smiled as she leaned into her husband while he kissed her. When he pulled away, she sat as close to him as she could get and intertwined her fingers with his. He allowed her to intertwine her fingers with his and he rubbed a calloused thumb against the back of her hand. He turned his attention away from the TV and looked down at his wife again, noticing his plaid shirt.

"You know, as much as I make fun of you wearing for my shirts, I really do love it when you wear them," he said after a few seconds of silently looking at her. Kitty looked up at Red and just smiled.

"I know," she said as she leaned into her husband and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Red laughed as he kissed Kitty back. Right then, a couple of their kids, as Kitty often called them, walked into the room. Both of them heard a collective groan and pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't you two know what a room is?" Eric said. Both Kitty and Red just rolled their eyes and went back to watching TV. The kids then went on talking about what they had been talking about when they walked into the room, but Fez took a closer look at the couple on the couch.

"You know you're wearing one of Red's shirts right, Mrs. Kitty?" he asked when he noticed that Kitty was wearing an oversized shirt of Red's.

"Yes, Fez," Kitty said as she looked down at the shirt she was wearing like the rest of the room was doing. "I'm fully aware," she added as she laughed and looked over at the foreign exchange student. Stephen just looked at Fez and hit him in the arm.

"Ouch," Fez said as his hand flew to the spot Stephen had just hit him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a dumb ass," Red butted in before Stephen could say anything.

"Oh, stop it you two," Kitty said before this could turn into something bigger than it already was. "It was just an innocent question." She knew how protective Red was of her and Stephen knew how stupid Fez could be sometimes, but Fez meant well and she knew that. "He didn't mean anything by it," she said as she stood up from where she was sitting on the couch. She figured she would start dinner now. "Anyone hungry?" she asked. She heard a couple of yes and noticed a few nods and walked into the kitchen and everyone dropped the subject of Kitty wearing one of Red's shirts for the rest of the night.


End file.
